Jessie
by Katazjenna
Summary: Jessie is a vampire. Bella leaves Edward for another man and then Jessie moves to town. Will Jessie help Edward recover from his heartbreak and perhaps capture his heart along the way? My first fic so give it a try! xxx
1. 1st Impressions

Jessie

This story is going to be about what would happen if Bella left Edward for another man. Bella leaves him alone and then Jessie, (A vampire), moves to town. Will love blossom between Jess and Edward? Read to find out!

Prologue:

Jess's POV

Trampolines, I had always loved trampolines. Even after my transformation they still fascinated me. Some of my strongest memories from my human life were simply bouncing up and down, up and down on a trampoline. I don't quite understand what I like about them exactly. I mean, I could be running as fast a super charged sports car or crumbling rocks to dust with a single karate chop, but no, I go on my trampoline. I am 17 years old; I have long blonde hair, golden eyes and a little something extra special. My name is Jessie Fairhead, and I am a vampire...

It is quite ironic really that I was bouncing on my trampoline when my dad, Charlie Fairhead, (Also a Vampire), broke the news to me.

"Jess, honey?"

"Yup dad."

"I have been thinking, Where we live now, it is just too dangerous..."

"What do you mean Dad?"

"I mean, honey, we cannot live an even vaguely normal life here, it is always sunny so that mean we can never go out without causing a car crash. There are just not enough places for us to hunt, far enough away from humans, and well, well, we are moving honey, to a place better suited for our needs."

"What, where else are we going to go?"

"Forks. Look honey, there are other 'vegetarian' vampires like us there. You can make friends with them! It is barely ever sunny so we can enrol you in school and the place we will be living is on the edge of a huge forest, plenty of places to hunt without disturbing any humans."

"You said there were other vampires like us there..."

"Yes honey, their all roughly your age so you will get on just fine with them."

"Fine dad, whatever. Just as long as you think this will be the right thing to do."

"I do honey. I do."

So here I am. Moving today. My dad has been talking to the leader of the forks vamps (I have taken to calling them that!) household. He seems nice, his name is Carlisle and he says that there is a cottage for my dad to stay in near his house, but I will be staying IN his house with the other girls that live there.

My stuff was packed and I was ready to go. Of course, the moving van would take all our stuff. I and Dad were just going to run to Forks, so we could get there allot faster. I decided to wear a purple puffball dress, silver stilettos, (since I am not very tall), and a diamond necklace and matching bracelet. First impressions are everything.

We set of running at about 7:20 then 700 miles and 20 minutes of running later we arrived at the doorstep of the Cullen mansion.

* * *

Ding Dong

We waited for a fraction of a second, then, six vampires appeared in the doorway. The smallest one came running towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen; we are going to be great friends."

Alice introduced me to Jasper, her husband, Emmet her brother and his wife Rosalie. I met Carlisle and Esme; they all seemed so nice and welcoming they felt like a second family to me even in the few minutes I had been with them!

"Sorry, I might be mistaken but I was sure you had seven members in your family?"

"Oh, yes, we do. Edward, he is my other son but he is, um, going through a hard time at the moment. You see, his girlfriend just left him and he is very torn up about it." Confessed Esme.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I brought it up."

"No, no dear, that's ok. But, I forgot to tell you. You will be sharing Edward's room from now on so if you could try to talk to him for me, you know, just get him to speak about it a bit, I would be really great full, we all would, and it could really help him."

"I'm sharing with him...? Ok, I guess I can talk to him."

"Thank you Jessie, You are just such a bubbly person, maybe some of that could rub off on him."

I talked to Alice and Rosalie about fashion, wrestled Emmet and Jasper and beat them both. I talked to Carlisle and Esme and then I decided to go to my new room to unpack. I lifted my 6 suitcases and ran up the stairs at vampire speed. I slowed as I approached Edward's room. I stopped outside the door.

"Edward?"I called nervously.

"Come in Jessie."

I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside my new bedroom. It was painted white and the walls were lined with thousands of CD's. There was a long white sopha in the corner of the room. Of course there was no bed because neither of us would need it, since we never slept. Edward was facing away from me, sitting cross legged on floor. I could only see the back of his tousled bronze hair.

"Um, Hiya!"

"Hello."

I dropped my bags, rather loudly, in order to gain his attention but he didn't flinch. I glided towards him, and dropped to the floor, into a crossed legged position so that I could look him in the eyes. Bad Idea! He was gorgeous. I mean totally and utterly drop dead gorgeous. Every angle of his perfect face was plained to perfection. His hair was a beautiful bronze and his fringe hung down so that it almost covered one of his eyes. His eyes, the most beautiful part of his face. They were a deep gold, like butterscotch. Matching mine exactly. His eyes captivated me and it was infuriating that is hair was covering them. Without even thinking I reached forward and swept his hair out of his eyes. He jumped flinched back at my touch.

"Sorry, Sorry!"

"Um, it's ok..."

"I'm sorry, just you're kind of beautiful." My curse! I always speak my mind, I can't help it, and he was just so overwhelmingly beautiful.

"Thanks, I guess. Do you need help unpacking?"

"Um, sure!" I bounded off the floor and stretched out my hand. He looked at me then took it and I led him, hand in hand to my many suitcases.

"Well, this is my stuff! You can get started on those 3 and I'll do these."

He set of unpacking my stuff and I got started on the rest of it. We unpacked in silence for a few minutes and then I got bored of the silence.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is."

"What happened between you and your ex-girlfriend?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Ok, what was her name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Is she a vegetarian vampire like you and me?"

"She is human Jessie."

"Human? Ok, wow! Cool!"

"So, what went wrong?"

"She left me..."

"Why?!" I couldn't understand why someone would leave this beautiful angel once they had him, I knew I never could.

"You tell me. I always knew that her and a boy called Jacob Black had something between them but I never thought she would leave me for him. Guess I was wrong."

"I'm so sorry Edward. But you cannot just sit up here all alone for the rest of you existence. Your family are really worried and, I know I don't know you that well but I am worried too. I can see how torn up about this you really are. I want to help."

"You know Jessie..."

"Oh, call me Jess" I interrupted.

"Jess, I feel like I can really connect with you, even though I don't know you very well yet."

"What do you mean, yet?"

"Oh, nothing, just a vision of Alice's."

"A vision?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you didn't know about my families extra talents. My sister Alice can see visions of the future, but, they are subjective, the future can change. My brother, Jasper, can alter emotions, for example, exciting a crowd or lightening the atmosphere in a room. And I can read people's minds.

"YOU CAN READ PEOPLES MINDS!!!!!! Can you read mine?!"

"Um, yeah."

I quickly blocked my mind.

"Hang on a minute, your thoughts just disappeared. What did you do?"

"Oh, I blocked my mind! I have some pretty cool talents too you know!"

"Really, like what?"

"Oh, I can do pretty much anything. Any talent I like or would find necessary, I can teach myself. So for example, if I wanted learn invisibility I could teach myself in a matter of hours."

"Wow!"

"Its pretty hard to do though. It takes allot of energy and so I have to sleep for a while after I learn a new talent."

"Wow..."

Our conversation ended there and we continued packing. I was just about finished my 3rd suitcase when Edward opened the underwear compartment in one of my other bags. My very lacy, very purple, very revealing bra fell out onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry, let me get that." I said, nervously.

I grabbed it and stuffed it in a drawer. I swear, if Edward could have blushed he would be bright red by now.

* * *

Edwards POV

Jessie seems nice, really nice; we will be great friends I can tell. For the past month all I have been doing is moping over Bella but I'm with Jess for 5 minutes and I forget her completely. I offered to show her our house and she willingly agreed. She grabbed my hand and led me out the door. I showed her around for a bit then we went onto my balcony. We sat on the edge of the platform and looked up at the stars.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you teach yourself a talent tonight?"

"Umm, Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"How about???? Conjuring?"

"What is conjuring?

"Its where you think of a thing and then when you open your eyes it is there, as if it always was."

"Wow that sounds cool! Sure, I'll give it a try!"

She closed her eyes and sat cross legged on the stone floor with her palms facing up. She stayed completely still for a few minutes. I couldn't help but stare at her perfection. Her soft alabaster skin illuminated her golden eyes. Her long blonde hair framed her angelic face and made her beauty completely picturesque. I couldn't help but gaze at her perfectly sculpted body, which was covered by a purple dress that was extremely figure-hugging. She wore stilettos and with them on she was still an inch shorter than me.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and a perfect smile spread across her face.

"Done!"

"Well, are you going to show me?"

"What do you want?"

"Umm, an Ice cream!"

"You don't even eat! But, ok!

She closed her eyes and then, a fraction of a second later, there it was in her hand as if it had been all along.

"Whoa!"

She yawned. Stretched her arms out, and then wobbled slightly. I caught her just before she hit the floor, and then pulled her back to her feet so that our faces were just inches apart.

"Sorry, I forgot this made you tired. Do you really have to sleep now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't have a bed, but you can use the couch?"

"Yeah that's fine."

I didn't realise but I still had my arms wrapped around her waist keeping her upright. Our faces were still very close. Then, without even thinking, I bent my head down and kissed her. She rocked up onto her tip toes and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and steadied herself. She pulled away all too suddenly.

"Sorry." I quickly apologised. I love Bella, I love Bella, I kept telling myself, but that was quickly changing.

"Its ok!"

"Let's get you to bed."

"Sure."

I tried to lead her back to the bedroom but she was limp in my arms, learning a new talent really took it out of her. I scooped her up off the ground and carried her, at vampire speed to our room. Her eyes quickly focused and she was able to stand on her own.

"Give me a minute to change."

I left the room and let her get on with it. She called when I was done and I re-entered the room. She was wearing short pyjamas that showed off her long, pale, perfect legs and a very revealing top that showed off a lot of cleavage. Once again that night, I couldn't help but stare.

I was abruptly interrupted from my daydreaming when she started to sway and I caught her again in my arms. I scooped her up and lay her on the sopha then covered her with a duvet. Her eyelids fluttered then closed completely. When she was asleep she no longer blocked her mind from me. Her dreams came through fast and incredibly vivid. I was in them. Allot. For some reason that pleased me and I could not explain it.

Once I was sure she was sleeping I lay down on the sopha next to her and watched her dreaming. She was beautiful, truly, truly, beautiful...


	2. Party

Chapter 2

Party Time!

Jessie's POV

I woke up the next day slightly disappointed. I was sure I had felt someone lying next to me. But I was alone in Edward's room. There was no light coming through the curtains and so I went to open them. I stood up a little too quickly and even with vampire balance I felt slightly light headed. I opened the curtain but it was dark outside. How long had I slept.

I got changed into a strappy blue dress and silver flats and started straightening my curly blonde hair that was currently sticking up all over the place. Knock Knock!

"Jessie, can I come in." Called Edward from outside the door.

"Oh, sure!"

He entered the room and luckily my hair was sitting in its usual curls by now instead of the fuzzy mess is had recently been. I jumped up off the chair and flew across the room to stand in front of Edward. Without my stilettos on he was about 3 inches taller than me!

"Morning!" I greeted him cheerfully!

"Morning? Its 5:00 PM!"

"Really? I slept for ages!"

"Ok, Ok, come down stairs! Alice has a surprise for you!"

"Really? Cool!"

He led me down the stairs. Then walked behind me covering my eyes with his hands. When he moved his hands, I found myself in the Cullen's living room, except it wasn't like it usually was. It was decorated with gold ribbons, a disco ball hung from the ceiling and all the furniture had been moved out the way to make way for a huge dance floor which was packed with hundreds of teenagers. A DJ rack was decked out in the corner and loud music was playing from it. It looked fabulous!

Suddenly, Alice was hugging me and Edward tightly!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS!"

"My...Birthday? Alice, you do know I'm a vampire right? I'm not exactly ageing!"

"Well, it's the day you were born on and so technically it is your birthday even if you haven't aged! Oh, I forgot to tell you! You share a birthday with Edward so this is your JOINT BIRTHDAY PARTY!!! It's going to be so great!"

"Oh, Alice! This is absolutely amazing...! Wanna dance?!

"Yeah! I knew you would love it!"

Me and Alice danced for hours. I met tons of new people and they were all so friendly! There was a huge table decked out with snacks and drinks and... Alcohol. I walked over to the table to find Emmet, chugging a pint glass full of Bacardi Breezer

"EMMET, what are you doing?"

"Drinking!!!"

"You are a vampire... you cannot do that!" I whispered.

"Sure I can! Try this!"

He gestured to me to try some so I grabbed the glass and finished it off. Emmet was right! It was good! We both filled and drank a few more glasses and then a slow song started playing.

"Wanna dance?" Emmet slurred at me in hid drunken state.

We held each other up and twirled, ungracefully, in circles a little faster than human speed, but no one noticed as the dance floor was packed. I was having a great time with Emmet and the song was only half over. I suddenly noticed the angelic face of Edward sweeping through the crown, heading towards us, an, even in my state of drunkenness, he was inhumanely beautiful.

"May I steal Jess for a moment?"

Emmet reluctantly let go of me and giggled like a little girl when he tripped and landed on the floor. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me onto his toes so that I couldn't stumble as much!

"How many drinks have you and Emmet had, Jess?"

"Uh, um, si... six? I d...don't know." I managed to slur out!

"Ok, you better lie down. Let's get you upstairs."

Edward half led, half carried me up the stairs while the party continued downstairs. He laid me on the bed then left the room so that I could get some peace and quiet. I lay there for about 5 minutes but of course sleep never came. I suddenly jolted upright when someone came bursting through the door. Emmet!

"Heya babeeee! What you up to?" He slurred out.

"Nothing much, Honeeeyy!"

Emmet sat cross legged on my bed and stared at me. I wasn't quite sure what happened between then and a few seconds later because I suddenly found myself slammed hard into the back wall, kissing Emmet! We crashed about the room, straight into the four poster bed, it crumbled at the force and lay in a heap on the floor. I had my arms round his neck and his were round my waist. Crushing me against him. He spun us round and lay on the bed positioning me on top of him. He grabbed my knee and hitched my leg up over his hip. Our lips moulded together and we were laughing so hard! Emmet's hands started to wander to my chest so I ripped his shirt off with my teeth and pressed my chest onto his marble body. He ripped the top of my dress so we were both topless. One moment I was pressed against Emmet, the next I was in the air. Being carried. In just a few second I was dropped onto a sopha and Edward was staring down at me!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He yelled!

I droned out his shouting and turned myself over on his sopha grabbing a pillow and muffling me ears with it. The alcohol was really starting to take effect now and I started to black out. I could feel myself slipping into a more peaceful place. I listened for the end of Edwards yelling as I slipped away into unconsciousness...


End file.
